The Best Christmas Ever
by drummergirl101
Summary: This was actually a random thought that has been stirring in my head. There might be a little OOCness.  Actually major OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic! EEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this is now officially the site where I spend most of my computer time. I actually have very high hopes for this ff because I love the Beka Cooper series! Even though I'm not really done with Bloodhound yet because I have two projects for school I still don't have done. *looks around suspiciously* rotfl!!!!!!!!! So any way here it is! This really has no relation in time to the book in anyway. This does not share any plot with the book.  
**_**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Tamara Pierce and all others who helped make the Beka Cooper series possible. I wish I was one of them but I'm not.**_

* * *

_**Saturday, December 1, 247**_

My day today was most interesting, I do not really know why I did this bear with me as I write my day down.

There was a loud, but obnoxiously cheery knock at the door. "Pox and murrain take all of ye! Let a Dog sleep!" I half mumbled half yelled out from under my pillow. I heard every one whispering on the other side of my door.

I heard Ersken say, "Hey she lives!"

"Well of course she's alive! Elsewise Pounce would've came and gotten us if sommat was wrong," Kora retorted.

I clawed my way out of bed, dressed just in breeches and a breastband.

Aniki started taunting me, "We got breakfast, and if ye don't come to the door we'll eat it without ye!"

I stopped suddenly as I heard another voice say, "Here I'll just pick the lock."

I find myself thinking about how sweet and comforting Rosto's voice sounds to me. But I quick scold myself for thinking sommat like that.

Then there was a click and the door swung open. He stepped into the room first. He looked at me, stopped, and raised a single eyebrow with a smile on his face.

I frowned and looked down at myself to find that I had still not put on my tunic. My body betrayed me as I blushed and ran to put it on.

The others were getting annoyed. "Move Rosto!" Ersken said, "They rest of us want to get sommat to eat too!"

When I was decent, scant a second later, he moved out of the way of the others.

They all filed in to find me sitting on my bed turned away from them brushing my hair furiously.

With my hair brushed but still without the confinement of my braid, I walked over to the window to unlatch it. I was still blushing, but from the look on everyone's faces, Aniki was the only one to see it. She shrugged and let it go fairly quickly.

I unlatched the window, and put cracked corn for the pigeons on the windowsill. They flew to it almost immediately and started to eat.

Achoo ran to Kora. Then jumped up and gave her a big, wet, sloppy kiss.

I yelled, "Achoo, barhenti, turun."

Kora laughed saying, "It's alright I don't mind!"

Achoo then stared at me with the most pleading look on her face.

I sighed and mumbled,"Mumper." Then a little louder, "Go ahead."

Achoo then proceeded to roll onto her back, tummy exposed for Kora to rub.

Just then, Tansy came trudging into the room. "I hope I'm not too late," she said, "The baker had burned the pastries I had requested and had to make a new batch. That and the cursed snow out there on the ground slowed me down far too much for one's liking."

I gasped and ran to the window. Sure enough, there was snow covering the ground in a thick, white blanket. "Curse snow," I grumbled, turning around and walking back to my seat.

Tansy laughed and said,"What's the matter, all this snow has got to slow down all them sarden rats."

I smiled grimly and retorted, "Yer right, but snow slows down the Dogs too."

Tansy smiled and said, "Good point, but at least it's pretty."

"Beka, Tansy," pleaded Ersken, "some of us are actually hungry!"

Kora, Aniki, and Rosto all readily agreed.

"Then shut yer gob and eat!" I said.

Ersken sat down with Kora close beside. Then Aniki sat on the other side of Ersken. Achoo sat next to Kora, Tansy next to Achoo, then me next to Tansy. Then Rosto sat between me and Aniki.

I took a bite out of my cinnamon bun, gooey and warm.

Phelan came walking through the door and said happily, "Hello!" He then sat next to Aniki and kissed her.

While we ate, we talked about random things and stuff. But then someone, I won't say who, *cough**cough**Kora**cough**cough*, decided to say a not so brilliant idea, "Let's play truth or dare!"

We all stared at her and exclaimed in shock, "What?!"

* * *

**Yeah so how did you like it I think it's actually kind of funny myself if you have any ideas for dares tell me in your reviews. And every one who reviews will get a surprise!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Hey everybody here's chapter 2. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! By the way the surprise I'm going to give you all for reviewing is a virtual Pounce plushie! Please everybody R&R! Authors love reviews! Please no flames I will flame you back! And thank you to Light of Polaris, Dire Heart, and Her Ghost Eyes for reviewing!  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Everything belongs to the marvelous Tamora Pierce.**_

From the look on Kora's face, I could tell she thought we meant we didn't know how to play! Remaining true to my suspicions, she started to explain, "Ok truth or dare is this game when…"

Aniki said, "Mithros Kora, we know what truth or dare is! What we want to know is why ye would even consider suggesting sommat like that!"

"Well my reasons are quite simple really," Kora retorted, "It's a fun game, the rules are very simple, it's fun to play, ye get to embarrass people, it's a fun game, ye find out information that could prove to be very useful, it's fun to play, ye get to watch people make bugnobs out of themselves, it's a fun game to play, it's hilarious, it's a fun game, ye get to make people act like loobies, oh and did I mention it's fun to play!"

"Yes y…"

"Oh, and I …"

"Ye know what Kora," Rosto said, "just to make you stop talking like a sarden, cracknobbed mumper on hotblood wine, we'll all play!"

"Glad ye see it my way."

Everyone except Kora groaned.

Tansy even rolled her eyes.

Then, Aniki said hopefully, "Wait, don't we have to have a bottle to play sommat like truth or dare?"

Kora looked disappointed, but everyone else sure didn't.

I don't know what made me say it, but I suddenly blurted out, "Ye could use my baton!"

And just like that Kora's spirits rose, and she shot me a look of gratitude.

Yet sadly, everyone else glared at me. Go figure.

Kora took my baton and happily said, "I'll go first!" Then, she set the bottle down on the floor in the middle of our circle and gave it a spin. It kept spinning and as it came to a stop landed on . . . me.

I gulped and unsure of whether or not to say truth.

"Yer up, truth or dare," Kora said grinning maniacally.

I don't know what made me do it, but I suddenly found myself saying, "Dare."

Tansy with wide eyes just stares at me like I'm a cracknobbed loobie for saying dare. She said, "Yer a bugnob!"

And do I ever believe her.

Then Kora said, "I dare ye to sit on Rosto's lap fer the rest of the game."

I gasped and murmured, "Is there a punishment fer not doing the dare?"

"Yeah," Kora said, "sit fer the rest of the game naked!"

I winced and said, "Yer evil I'll take the dare."

When I scooted over and sat on Rosto's lap he said, "I knew ye'd come to me one day, love."

Kora looked as if her head was going to shoot up through the roof she was laughing so hard.

Pounce even looked as if he was smiling.

I turned beet red.

I reached in towards the center and spun my baton. It landed on Aniki. I asked her, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to. . . run around the fountain in Baker's Square twenty times with a bag over yer head just wearing a breast band and a loincloth . . ."

"Yer a pile of scummer!"

"I know, thank you fer caring so much as to notice, but I'm not done saying yer dare."

"What else do you want me to do?! Isn't sommat like that already enough?!"

"As I was saying; I dare ye to run around the fountain in Baker's Square twenty times, with a bag over yer head, wearing' just a breast band and loincloth, and screaming 'purple chickens are chasing me!' Aren't I evil?!"

"Yes ye are, but I have one question though."

"What?"

"Can I spin the baton and tell the next person truth or dare? I mean I'd still do my dare first."

"Sure. Why not," I said.

So, with my permission, she reached forward and spun my baton. It spun until it landed on Kora.

"Truth or dare, Kora," Aniki said.

Kora looked disturbed when she said, "Dare."

Aniki smiled wickedly and said, "Yer dare is to do mine with me!"

Kora scowled at Aniki.

"Ok, let's go," Phelan said.

Then Ersken said, "No time to argue!"

"Sure you guys would be excited!" Kora said, "And since Beka can't sit on Rosto's lap and walk to the fountain at the same time, she and Rosto will just have to stay here!"

"Bye!"

They all walked out. Even Pounce and Achoo had gone with.

"You know," Rosto Said, "When my turn comes and afterwards it lands on you I'm going to dare you to kiss me."

"Oh thanks fer warnin' me," I said.

"Why would ye need to be warned!"

"Well knowin' ye, ye'd probably turn it into a make out session in a closet!"

"Yer right, I probably would."

We just sat there for a little while. I actually was starting to feel more comfortable sitting on Rosto's lap. I don't know how I could let myself ever feel like sommat like that would be okay! He's the rouge for The Goddess's sake.

"Hey how long do you think that dare's going to take," I said.

"As long as you like."

I rolled my eyes, "No, the one that Kora and Aniki are doing!"

"Oh, maybe an hour or two."

"Ok. I think I'll take a nap"

"Wait a second; ye'd want to take a nap in my lap!"

"Well seein' that I'm not allowed to get out of it, I guess so."

"Well then go ahead love, but I do have one question first."

'_Oh great_,' I thought, _'Here in comes.'_

"Did ye mean to flash me this mornin'?"

"No! I fergot because I was thinkin' about y…never mind."

"No, what were ye gonna say."

There was a humorous look in his eye.

I shivered under his gaze then said, "I was thinkin' about your voice and how sweet and comforting it sounded to me."

I figured I could just deny it if he said anythin' about it to the others.

"My voice sounds sweet to ye love! The way you act, I never would have guessed!"

Then he leaned down so our faces were almost touching and he said, "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do ye love me?"

I blushed and said, "Yes."

He then kissed me and I knew from that point on no matter what I said to myself before that I was in love with Rosto, the rouge of Corus.

He broke the kiss and said, "Ye should wear yer hair down more often. I like it like that."

I laughed and he kissed me again.

Just then everyone came in through the door.

Pounce said, _Looks like you two have been having fun._

I said, 'Yer right we have."

We turned around to pay attention to the game.

Kora said, "It's my turn remember."

When she sat down and spun my baton and it landed on Tansy, she said, "Truth or dare?"

Tansy gulped and said, "Dare."

Over half of us gasped and looked at her, sure that she was gonna pick truth.

Kora grinned and said, "I dare you to eat eight mutton pasties in three minutes!"

Tansy made a extremely disgusted face and said, "Ok."

Kora stated, "When you take the first bite, I start countin'."

Tansy picked one up and took a big bite.

Kora started countin'.

Twenty seconds, one down.

Thirty-eight seconds, two down.

Fifty-five seconds, three down.

I don't know whether or not to stare in shock that she's bein' this successful or to laugh like a loobie!

One minute and seventeen seconds, four down.

"I need water," Tansy croaked.

I handed her some water and she quickly downed it.

One minute and forty-six seconds, five down.

Two minutes and four seconds, six down.

Two minutes and thirty-five seconds, seven down.

We started countin' down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…"

"Done," Tansy said triumphantly, "and ye didn' think I could do it!"

Kora sat there in shock.

Tansy said with a smirk on her face, "I believe it's my turn!" Then she reached fer my baton and spun it.

It landed on Phelan.

"Truth or dare," Tansy said.

"Dare."

"I dare ye to do a seven minutes in heaven with Aniki!"

He smirked and said, "That's more of a privilege than a dare."

They got up and went into Beka's closet.

Seven minutes later Kora said, "Times up."

They stumbled out of the closet very messy and disheavled.

Kora and Tansy giggled.

Rosto grinned.

I sat there with a knowing look on my face just smilin' like a cracknobbed loobie.

They sat down and Phelan reached forward to spin my baton.

It spun and landed on Kora.

"Tru…"

"Dare."

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I dare ye to do cartwheels in front of the palace gate and sing Love Games by Lady Gaga at the same time."

She gasped and glared at him then said, "Ok." then skipped to the palace gates.

I can't write it down because every time I think of her doin' that I can't even hold my pen it's so funny! Anyway time to go to bed I have a busy work day ahead of me tomorrow good night.

**Hey so how did you like it? Please read and review. It would mean so much to me. People who review get another special surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only got four reviews last time one of which was from me. Haha me weird. Oh well I'm a new writer so I shouldn't expect much from others quite so much. I will start on the third chapter today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you As I promised everyone who revied gets a reward! And that reward is……….*drumroll*……………your very own virtual baton and virtual pastie (any flavor)! Aren't you guys so happy! (") That is a penguin/chicken or anything else you want to call it. YEA I HAVE REACHED 400 HITS! thank you to all the following people for reviewing:**

**Light of Polaris**

**Dire Heart**

**slytherinslut13**

**warriorcatShadowscar**

**EcoEmo404**

**KrisEleven**

**xVine Archerex**

**Her Ghost Eyes**

**kimicka13**

**loves2smile**

**Hiro Uzumaki**

**Break-neck cellest**

**Warriors-Skywing**

**TheWackedOne**

**Alyss Mainwaring**

**Any way on with the story! I hope you like it. I have tried to follow reviews of some who helped me. you know who you are. And I thank you. I will fix it in this chapter. I'm sorry my readers for the long wait. Me updateing is long overdue.**

**Disclaimer: me no own anything!**

_Sunday, December 2, 247_

I slept in far too long today. It is now ten of the clock. I am glad that the others had enough sense to let me sleep. Yesterday tired me out far too much. But then again, maybe I spoke too soon. They are at the door now, it's actually kind of nice to have them here. I enjoy the company. But I cannot stay long, I have business to take care of today. They are still knocking, I will write later.

I am exhausted, it is almost midnight, but I will write. At least until I am finished writing my day.

They knocked at the door. I stopped writing, put my journal away, and walked to the door.

Kora opened the door and said, "Finally you're up, Beka!" She then stepped aside for everyone to walk into the room. We sat down into our little circle.

"Sorry, Beka," said Tansy, "but we already ate."

"Oh don't worry about a thing," I told her, "I have business to take care of today anyway. Therefore, I cannot stay and talk long."

"Okay."

We talked for about twenty minutes, and then I left.

**I know this is a really short chapter guys, but I feel so bad for not updating. I will try and make my next chapter quite a bit longer. Please review! I love you guys!**

**P.S. don't forget there are rewards/prizes to be earned!**


End file.
